Various data structures may store information regarding the functioning of enterprises in areas such as manufacturing, research & development, quality control, and regulatory assurance. These data structures may contain milestones, legal requirements, internal requirements, and other information regarding project or operational tasks that are performed in order to achieve an enterprise goal. These data structures may be modified and in some cases queried by enterprise employees or third parties in order to determine the milestones, legal requirements, internal requirements, or other tasks associated with projects or other enterprise or third party operations.